Saving Hearts
by SonicChick
Summary: Rogue is flying after a huge battle with Eggman, she is holding Knuckles taking him back home, she passes out and Knuckles.... won't spoil read to find out! I'm new at summaries, please just read! Thanks! Rated T for some older momments please read!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few hours since the battle with Eggman had ended and it had been a while that Rogue was flying with Knuckles in her arms, he was bleeding, scratched, bruised, and knocked out, but Rogue still found him the most handsomest thing in the world. She was also very tired and hurt but it didn't matter all that mattered was that she would deliver Knuckles home safely, suddenly it started to rain. Rogue who was beaten and tired could not stand the rain and Knuckles wait, she spun so her back was facing the ground and Knuckles was lying on top of her she wrapped her wings around his back and quickly plunged downwards. Just as she impacted the ground she could hear a loud grunt, Knuckles had woken up!

Knuckles had woken up and saw the sight of something beautiful when he opened his eyes more to get a better glimpse he realized the beautiful creature was Rogue! He felt a thud and then grunted. He looked below and saw that the fall had caused Rogue to pass out. He stood up and stretched, took a look at his and Rogue's injuries and then picked her up (Bridal Style) and made his way towards his house, his was closer and he didn't want to have to walk further in the rain.

He walked in and closed the door behind him, just then Rogue woke up, she was still pretty beaten up and probably thought it was a dream, so Knuckles made his way towards his bedroom, once inside he set Rogue down on his futon, and grabbed some blankets, he placed them in his bath-tub and he even put a pillow in it, then he told Rogue, who still thought this was a dream, to get dressed in his closet, he handed her his favorite blue hooded Aeropostle jacket with white fuzz covering the hood and some sweat-shorts, strangely they were pink, she made her way slowly to the closet and got dressed, while Rogue was doing that Knuckles got some more blankets and changed into his red boxers with yellow letters that spelled "HOT!!!" on his butt.

Rogue walked out of the closet and Knuckles jaw dropped so far down that Rogue could most likely walk into his mouth. Once he realized what he was doing, he stopped and blushed, he then escorted rogue to the bathroom, he picked her up again and placed her in the bath-tub then he placed the rest of the blankets on top of Rogue, and kissed her on the forehead, whispering in a low, soothing voice "Thanks…" Then he closed the curtain to give her some privacy, which wasn't very useful since the curtain was clear.

Knuckles then made his way to his bed as he called it, even if it was a futon, lied down and pulled blankets over him, he curled up and thought about what had happened that caused him to wake up in the middle of the night lying on top of Rogue and us all beaten up and tired? Whatever it was he was happy because if it weren't for it he wouldn't have realized what an angelic beauty Rogue was, and he wouldn't have felt feelings towards Rogue, just as he mentioned her name he fell asleep with a grin on his face.

**Hey guys, what did you think of this story so far, I was watching TV when this idea popped into my head please review, give your opinion please!! This story will mostly focus on Rogue+Knuckles, but I'll add on other characters. They won't be talking just mentioned, ok thanks bye! Will be updating every week I hope might take me longer to think! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning jitters

Why did I have that crazy dream no way that it would happen in real life, when I dream about Knuckles it usually stuff that will actually happen, at least if he gets hit in the head with a rock, but that dream seemed so real?!

Rogue quickly rose up as she heard a loud crash, she searched around her when she realized something, "I'm not at home?" She then saw she was in a bathtub, and not just any bathtub, Knuckles bath-tub! She could tell it was his from his favorite soap on the rim of the tub, She got out of the tub and walked out of the bathroom, she then felt a draft, when she looked down to check on her black jumpsuit, she saw what she was wearing, " Knuckles shorts and Jacket?" She let out a gasp and then a sigh, she then sniffed Knuckles jacket, her head shot around whe she heard the bedroom door click, she ran into the closet, she then came out and saw that Knuckles was walking in to change before breakfast.

I was worried, happy in a awkward way, but worried. When Knuckles made his way towards the closet Rogue hid behind some of his jackets, While Knuckles was walking around his closet to find something to wear, Rogue was checking him out, first she started with his boxers she noticed the "HOT!!!" on the back and thought "Yeah, defiantly, HOT!!! " then she noticed him coming her way and when Knuckles was checking each of his jackets he noticed his blue Aeropostle one was back in place he murmured "That's strange…" Rogue had put it back when she was hiding, Knuckles separated his jackets to see if Rogue was hiding behind them, she was, he scoffed and she then lunged forward and… when she was planning on pushing him aside and running out, she didn't turn soon enough and accidentally, she kissed Knuckles on the cheek. He pushed her back and she stammered "S-sorry, it w-was an acc-accident." He eased his grip and then replied "This isn't!" He quickly kissed her on the lips and she was stunned, after a few several seconds she returned the kiss and Knuckles deepened it, suddenly he remembered that he had food on the stove He pulled away and said "Food, need to check."

Rogue still in semi-shock was standing there she then found her old clothes, which were still wet, she checked her backpack and found all she had was her night gown. It was very short and tight, it was light purple and had black lace outlining it with pink hearts where her hips were, she looked in the mirror, and let out a satisfied sigh, left Knuckles closet and made her way out the bedroom, and downstairs.

Knuckles was taking cinnamon rolls out of the oven when Rogue walked in, he was oblivious to the fact that she was in the room. He was putting the last cinnamon roll on his plate when Rogue wrapped her hands around him, laid her head on his shoulder, and said "Hi sweetie." Knuckles turned around and because they were so close, he ended up kissing her.

She pulled away and asked "Breakfast ready?" He was still speechless that he only could nod. When she walked to the table Knuckles noticed what she was wearing, and blushed, then he picked up the plates and placed one down in-front of Rogue and one across from her. He sat down and then started talking "You know I kissed you in the closet, only to say "thank you." For saving me." "Oh well sorry…" Knuckles saw that she had lost her happy face and tried to say something to cheer her up " I mean the kiss was nice, and I liked it but, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship to happen this fast." Rogue perked up and said in a I-got-an-idea voice "Why don't we go on a date?" Knuckles that was caught off guard almost choked on his cinnamon roll. "W-Why?" " "You know, so we can talk, and learn things about each other. Great idea, huh?" "Yeah so here I go. Rogue will you go on a date with me?" Rogue's eyes glistened and she jumped up out of her seat and said "Oh, of course!" She then walked over to Knuckles and hugged him. "Let me go back to my house. Pick me up at seven. By the way where are we going?" "It's a surprise!" Knuckles replied. Rogue then said "Ok let me get my stuff.

Rogue returned downstairs later when Knuckles was LYING down on his COUCH. He heard her coming downstairs so he made his way over to the door, opened it, gave Rogue a simple "Goodbye!" then closed the door. He had to think of a place to go for their date. He jumped when a brilliant idea popped into his head, he started running FOR THE phone, and dialed some numbers, with a happy smile on his face!

**I Hope you guys liked it I will write more soon! Please review! Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
